


Sacrifice

by Kahleniel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incubus!Levi, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Religious Setting, Restraints, Sacrificial Lamb!Erwin, Wax Play, eruri - Freeform, ropework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has agreed to sacrifice himself to the demon making life inside the Walls hell. The demon has a different definition of sacrificial offerings than Erwin expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Pastor Nick secured the last of the ropes binding Commander Erwin to the marble-topped altar. Checking the knots on his wrists one last time, he bent low over Erwin’s ear. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, Erwin. If there was any other way we could appease the demons, I promise you we would release you in a second.” Erwin soothed the priest. He’d known that he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice. He wouldn’t have allowed anyone else to do so.

“It’s all right, Pastor. I’ve made my peace. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Pastor Nick stepped back from the marble slab, gave Erwin his final absolution, and lit the candles stationed around the room. “May your sacrifice be not in vain, my friend.” As he touched a match to the final candle at the end of the platform, the pentagram drawn in blood on the polished wood floor under the altar began to shine. Fear finally overtook the priest and he scurried from the church, leaving Erwin alone to meet his fate.

The blond man pushed his own fear down and away. He refused to give in and become a gibbering mess. He would meet his end as a man, even bound and helpless as he was. As darkness rose in waves around the base of the too-short altar, he turned his head left and right to see if he could get a glimpse of the demon heeding the priest’s summons. Nothing. He tried pulling at the ropes holding his hands above his head and flexing his legs against those securing his calves to his thighs, but they had been expertly tied so as to fit his large frame on the marble plinth. Not too tight to cut off circulation, not so loose as to allow his escape.

A claw-tipped finger traced a pattern along the side of his leg and he gasped in surprise and horror. _It was here._ A low, evil laugh echoed all around him, and he felt a tongue lick along the shell of his ear. He jerked away before reminding himself that he was not going to let the demon intimidate him.

“Aww, is my new plaything not in the mood to play?” The deep voice sounded as if the demon was right next to him. He suppressed a shudder and swallowed, but didn’t respond. “Poor thing, you’re so frightened. I _love_ when my new toys are frightened.”

The glee in the demon’s voice dashed Erwin’s remaining hopes of meeting a quick end. _Well, I’m dead either way, might as well make it interesting for both of us._ “You mistake fear for boredom.”

The demon stopped suddenly, shocked at the audacity of the human sacrifice laid out before him. Did he really just _challenge_ him?

“My apologies, _human._ I didn’t realize that all this -” he indicated to the church around them “-was for _your_ benefit. I thought it was for _mine._ ” He leapt onto the altar, straddling the blond human’s waist and bringing his face centimeters from the other. “Have you forgotten why you’re here?”

Erwin swallowed involuntarily, but this time it wasn’t from fear. Instead of the hellish monstrosity he had been expecting, a very human-like face with the most piercing grey eyes he’d ever seen stared daggers into his own sky-blue ones. Well, human except for the cat-like pupils and dark red ram’s horns extending out and back from the demon’s temples. It was... _beautiful._ Pale skin covered high cheekbones and a well-defined jawline, elegant nose and fine neck. The demon’s teeth were straight, fanged incisors displayed in a snarl that failed to disguise soft lips. The pale skin continued over hard muscles on his chest and arms and pronounced collarbones, and Erwin bet that it continued the same down the rest of the demon’s body. From the hard, thick length jutting into Erwin’s lower belly, he could tell that the demon was _definitely_ male. His own cock twitched in response to the demon’s desire, and the snarl above him transformed into a smirk.

“What... are you?” Erwin couldn’t help but wonder. He’d been expecting something out of his worst nightmares, not his wildest wet dreams.

The demon sat back, straddling Erwin’s hips and pinning his growing arousal under him. He ground against him for a moment, then grinned. “I am an incubus.” Seeing Erwin’s shock, he laughed.

“What, were you expecting some horrible bloodthirsty abomination?” Erwin nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady.

The demon laughed again, but lower in register this time, almost as if it were something private for the two of them alone. He shifted again against Erwin, causing him to gasp and the demon to purr. “Are you disappointed?”

Erwin’s eyes dropped down to the incubus’s leaking cock, then back up to his face. “No.”

The demon tilted his head back and laughed in delight. “Ohhhh, I like you, human. You smell of fear and resignation, but your body tells me other things.” The incubus leaned forward, licking a stripe up Erwin’s neck to taste him. “You taste of desire.” Erwin started to shake his head, but Levi grabbed his chin and held him in place. “Do not lie, your body speaks for you.” The blond strained against the ropes holding him on the altar. For the first time the desire to stay was replacing the desire to flee. He wanted to touch this incubus, make him writhe as he was being made to, his fear receding in his mind as he imagined himself taken over and over by the fiend above him.

As if the demon could read his mind, his cat-like pupils dilated and he breathed deeply, drawing in the twinned scents of fear and desire emanating from Erwin. The darkness that had been creeping up around them suddenly dissipated, and the candles flared brighter. “I want to see all of you, human. Give yourself to me and end this misery.”

Erwin swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I will, if you give me your name in return.” The incubus cocked an eyebrow, muttering something that sounded like _brave little human_ , then nodded.

“Fine. You may call me Levi.”

“I am Erwin.” The incubus - Levi - nodded again, then shot forward, chest stretching over Erwin’s face as he reached for the man’s bindings. Erwin misinterpreted the move and brought his head up to lick at Levi’s chest, startling a moan out of the demon.

“Oh, my new pet wants to play, does he? I was going to release his bindings, but now I think he may like them to stay on.” Erwin groaned. He wanted more than anything to touch Levi, but it looked now that another chance to do so would be further in the future than he was hoping for. The incubus leapt off of Erwin and strolled around to the end of the altar, admiring the man displayed in front of him. Erwin’s legs had been tied so that his ankles rested against the upper part of his thighs, legs spread wide for easier access to his most intimate parts. He hadn’t thought much about the position he was tied in, more worried at the time about being eaten by a demon than being fucked by one. Now though, it was clear what Levi had in mind as a sacrifice.

Erwin bent his head to look down his own body at the incubus admiring his stiff cock and puckered hole. He held his breath as Levi ran sharp-tipped nails lightly along the inside of Erwin’s thighs, ghosting the tips over his skin and making the human shiver. “So responsive. They’ve chosen well.” Levi’s eyes followed his fingertips back down Erwin’s legs, not so hard as to break skin, but not so lightly as to tickle the blond either. It made him want to beg to be released and beg for more at the same time.

Levi’s eyes flicked back up to Erwin’s face to gauge his reaction, then smirked as he traced those same claws over his lower abs, while reaching for the only red candle in a sea of white. “You respond so well to the lightest of my touches, let’s see if you’ll enjoy this.” Before Erwin could ask what the incubus meant he felt the hot wax from the candle drip over his chest. At first he expected it to burn him, and he tensed, but the initial sharp heat dissipated into warmth that seeped into his skin wherever the wax landed. “Oh, yes.” He’d let forth a moan of excitement before he’d realized he’d even opened his mouth, and was rewarded with a kiss to the inside of his thighs.

“Let’s see if I can make you do that again.” Levi dripped the wax in a line down the blond’s abs and he hissed in pleasure and pain. “You make such beautiful sounds, my pet. Can you take a little more?” Erwin nodded, almost begging Levi with his eyes even though he refused to give voice to them. Levi rolled the candle in his grasp slowly, gathering the melting wax before tipping it in a thin like from the base of Erwin’s cock almost to the tip. This time the pain is sharper, the heat more prevalent, but he welcomed it with a broken cry of pleasure. “ _That’s_ it. That is what I was looking for.” He gives the wax a moment longer to harden, then peeled it from Erwin’s skin, laving his serpentine tongue over the man’s length to soothe the skin before pulling it toward him.

Erwin’s breathing devolved into pants and moans as Levi took him into his mouth, those soft lips guarding the tip of his cock from demonic incisors as the incubus swallowed him. It only took a moment or two before Erwin’s entire length was inside Levi’s throat, the demon swallowing again and again to massage his cock as his tongue wrapped around his sack. He’d been on the edge of release ever since the red wax had touched his skin, but this… Erwin lasted only a few more moments before he gave in to his climax, shouting his release as he came down Levi’s throat.

The demon stood back and licked his lips. “You taste delicious, human.” Erwin could see a thin sheen of his come on Levi’s tongue, and he suddenly felt oddly possessive towards the incubus he was being sacrificed to. Before he had a chance to say anything, the demon moved back over to his side, too quickly for his human eyes to catch. With quick slashes of his claws, Levi severed the ropes binding Erwin to the altar and his ankles to his thighs.

Erwin blinked in surprise as he sat up, rubbing his wrists. “Are you...are you letting me go?” He found himself disappointed at the thought, and the realization startled him.

Levi gave him a level look and snorted. “Tch. Hardly.” He pushed Erwin back on the altar, taking the human’s legs one at a time to massage any cramps from his muscles that may have built up during the long imprisonment. He looked down at his still leaking cock, then back up at the human, arching an eyebrow. “Does it look to you like I’ve been satisfied?”

Erwin looked down at the demon’s thick length between his legs and his eyes widened. True to his namesake, he was every inch an incubus. The human wasn’t quite sure he would be able to take all of _that_ inside him without some very thorough preparation. His personal record was four fingers, but that had only happened once or twice, and he’d been unusually relaxed. Levi caught the look on Erwin’s face and grinned. “Worried, pet? Do I intimidate you?” His grin widened as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly stroked. “Maybe you should be. I intend to split you wide, slide myself inside you, make you give me all the pretty moans and screams you can until your throat is raw and you can’t remember anything but my name.”

Erwin closed his eyes at the image of having the incubus buried to the hilt inside him, and his cock twitched, filling out and hardening from the thought alone. He opened his eyes again and found the incubus standing next to him, two wet fingers held in front of his lips. “Suck.” The blond dutifully opened his mouth and took Levi’s fingers with his tongue, biting down just hard enough to hold them in place as he licked them clean. It was the demon’s turn to close his eyes in pleasure, sharp incisor cutting into his bottom lip, pupils blown wide with desire when he opened them. He took Erwin’s jaw in his hand as he removed his fingers from the blond’s mouth, capturing it instead with his own and licking inside as he kissed him deeply. Erwin could taste blood on the other’s tongue, but it was a sweet taste, not coppery like a human’s. It turned him on and he sucked at the cut on Levi’s lip to gather more.

Levi pulled back, swiping a thumb over Erwin’s bottom lip to clean the remainder of blood from his chin. “Good pet.” Erwin looked over the demon’s body and could tell that he was just as affected. A slight shudder had begun to form in the demon’s knees, and he was breathing in soft pants.

Erwin realized he could finally do what he wanted now that he’d been freed from the ropes, and he reached for the demon to pull him up onto the altar with him. ”Come here, Levi.” Levi let him, allowing himself to be hoisted up by strong arms and pulled on top of his human sacrificial lamb. Erwin reached up and cupped his hand behind Levi’s head, taking care not to cut his palm on the sharp tips of the incubus’ horns as he pulled him close. “Kiss me, demon.”

Levi started at this, not expecting anything like _affection_ from the blond, but when Erwin claimed his lips he gave in willingly. _Maybe this one is different._ He growled low in his throat when he felt a warm hand slide down his side and reach for his slick cock. The human’s fingers barely encircled his girth, but the way he squeezed to try to make them meet... _Fuck_ that felt good. “Do that again.”

Erwin gripped the incubus again, this time sliding his fist up and down slowly. “What, like this?” Levi arched his back and this growl was much louder, reverberating off the church’s walls. He kept stroking the incubus’ cock, drawing more precome from him with each stroke, and soon Levi was bucking his hips into Erwin’s fist. The growls and moans mixed together, making their own sweet music as the blond man reached with his other hand to cup the demon’s sack gently, rolling it with his fingers as he stroked faster.

“Fuck, human. Erwin. _Fuck._ ” No human had ever made Levi feel this good. Normally he needed days to feel this close to orgasm, long after he’d turned the sacrifice into a mindless, fucked out shell of their former self. He felt the desire start to pool in his belly and pulled away from Erwin, panting and surprised at how close he’d come to finishing. He grasped for sanity as he caught his breath, and it was Erwin’s turn to smirk.

Levi glared. “Thought you’d get me off, hmmm? That you could get me to release you from the contract your village signed on your behalf? Nice try. You’ve just made sure that I’ll keep you.” He slid further down Erwin’s body, pushing his legs toward his chest and rubbing his thumb over Erwin’s entrance, making him gasp. He reached over for a vial of oil that had been set near the altar earlier by the priest. He flexed his fingers, retracting his claws and shifting his nails into human ones before coating his fingertips with the lubricant. He looked into the blond’s eyes as he worked two fingers inside his passage, scissoring his index and middle finger to stretch the muscles.

Erwin gasped as Levi prepared him. “Maybe that’s what I want. Maybe I want you to keep me around.” He swallowed and looked away, not quite able to meet the incubus’ gaze. “As you’ve said, my village has given me up to you. I’m as good as dead to them.”

“So, what, negotiating for a cooler place in Hell?” He slid a third finger into Erwin and licked his lips as the human moaned.

“Maybe I just want to stay by your side. Is that so wrong?”

Levi paused, stunned by what Erwin said. No one had ever volunteered to stay with him, _ever._ It almost made him want to stop, release the human from his contract, and flee back to the demon realm alone. Almost. He looked up into intense blue eyes and read both the desire and truth written there. Suddenly, he didn’t want to torture this human and discard him like he had all the others. He was…curious. He wanted to see what it was like to actually keep someone with him. The sentiment unnerved him. Lust, desire, want...these he could handle. Hell, he was a master at drawing these from others, using them as instruments of delicious torture to make them beg for him to stop and to keep going, to _never_ stop. This, though, this was new. He recovered his composure and began to stretch Erwin again, taking his own cock with his other hand and stroking it in preparation.

Levi muttered, half to himself and half to the man beneath him. “Damned humans, always so fucking complicated. Can’t just take the pleasure, not this one.” He looked at Erwin. “ _Fine._ ”

Erwin couldn’t hide the smile that formed on his lips. “Good. We’re in agreement. Now, you mentioned something about fucking me?”

The incubus rolled his eyes. “You greedy shit. I was going to make sure you were prepared and actually be _nice_ , but now…” He pushed the man’s legs up and against his own chest, holding his thighs apart as he positioned his cock at the human’s entrance. He’d been decently prepared, lube dripping down his thighs and making a small pool under him, but Levi knew that it would still be uncomfortable at first. Pain had its uses, but he wanted Erwin to enjoy this part, not suffer. Putting the man’s ankles on his shoulders, he took his cock in his hand and guided the tip in.

Erwin gasped. He’d known Levi was big, but he started to regret taunting the demon as he felt just how much he would have to stretch to accommodate him. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Levi looked up to check if those were expressions of pain or pleasure, but he could see that it was the latter from the way the man’s mouth hung open and his eyes begged for more. He dripped more oil along his length and rubbed it along his cock and around Erwin’s entrance before pushing in again, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside the blond. Levi’s patience was rewarded with a long, drawn out moan as the man’s inner walls clenched and relaxed around him. “Does that feel good, pet? Is that where you wanted my cock all this time?”

“God yes. Just...just give me a minute.” Erwin panted for a moment, then nodded to signal Levi to move. Levi slid his length almost all the way out, then slammed it back inside, balls deep inside Erwin and making the man cry out.

“That’s it pet. Sing for me. Let me hear all those pretty sounds.” He began thrusting into Erwin, bracing his hands on either side of Erwin’s hips as he pounded into him, relentless in chasing his pleasure while bringing the human to the edge.

Erwin barely caught his breath, panting and moaning from the sensations of the incubus’ cock striking his prostate with each thrust. “Oh, God. Oh God, Levi.”

The demon smirked. “God has deserted you, Erwin. That’s why I’m here now.”

Erwin lifted his middle finger to the demon and made him laugh, genuinely laugh, for the first time in ages. “Oh, Erwin, just for that…” He thrust deep and held himself there, grinding against the man as he fisted his dripping cock. He drew back and repeated the motion, watching as Erwin writhed underneath him. He moved faster, feeling the head of his cock brush Erwin’s prostate and watched him take everything Levi could give him. He felt the human’s cock begin to pulse in his hand and he sped up, ignoring his own release in favor of giving Erwin his.

“Oh, Levi, fuck, right there don’t stop please don’t stop _please_ -” Erwin’s back arched off of the altar as he painted his chest and abs white with his release. The last remnants of come dripped down over Levi’s fingers, and the demon brought them to his mouth and licked them clean as Erwin drifted in his post-orgasm high.

It took Erwin a few moments to remember where he was, but when he did he raised himself on his elbows in confusion. “You didn’t finish, Levi.”

The demon shrugged. “You’re sticking around. I have all eternity to achieve my own release.” Erwin smiled and pulled Levi to him, kissing him deeply and tasting his essence on the other’s tongue.

Levi pulled back and grinned. “Wanna get out of here? I can think of a couple of more comfortable places than marble altars that I can make you scream my name on.”

Erwin nodded and Levi rolled them off the altar, opening a portal underneath them as they fell, laughing as Erwin shouted in delight.


End file.
